yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream RPG/guide/Computer World
The Computer World route contains two effects and two bosses. Walkthrough (Bosses) Both of the bosses are on the same route. You start out in the normal version of the Computer World, with a vending machine that acts as a shop directly above the Nexus connection. To the left, there's the teleport (marked with an icon of an envelope) to the City, but it's not activated. If you want to head straight to the next area, head right for now; if you have the Computer Effect equipped you can talk to one of the number NPCs on the way to get cheap healing. Eventually, you'll reach an area with a bunch of similar teleports, but working. The top and bottom teleports will bring you to a small platform with a Hate Mail enemy. Picking the middle platform brings you to an NPC who, with the Computer Effect, will give you a hint on accessing one of the paths further down the line. Picking the teleport second from the top will bring you to a platform with a switch that will activate the teleport back at the entrance. Head back and take the path to the next area. The City is occupied by Elsen-looking NPCs as well as Anon enemies, who will not attack you unless provoked. If you head right and go past the barricade, you get woken up prematurely. In the third enterable building, there's a computer that with the Computer effect equipped, you can feed it the Anon Receipts that the enemies drop, as they themselves do not drop money for they are scumbags. To continue on, you have to confront the Anon that's blocking your way into one of the buildings. After defeating them, you can enter the house where you can find a mirror that whisks you to the RPG Maker World (aka graphical cop-out world). The house that you spawn in will bring you to a world map when you exit. There are three destinations on the map: a town, a lonely house, and a tower. The house however will be locked out to you - see the effects section to figure out how to get inside. It's at this point that the paths to the bosses diverge. Survivalist Head into the town, where most of the buildings can't be entered. If you interact with the well, you can toss money inside; if you throw 3i in a row, the door to the church will unlock and you can get the Blessing Idea, an equippable separate from the Effects that gives a small boost in HP and MP. The house with the metallic roof will bring you back to the world map and the wooden house will act as a shop. The sign next to the unopenable town hall will state: "two houses to the right, below the path". Follow the instructions and one of the indistuishable houses will actually be accessible. Inside, there will be a bed that you can sleep at to recover health, but after you wake up, an innkeeper NPC appears to demand payment. If you refuse to pay or don't have enough, the NPC goes into chaser mode and will catch you almost immediately, sending you to a room. Thankfully, you actually want to do this for once, as a computer (regardless of whether you have the Computer effect or not) will ask you if you want to escape. You will be brought to the post-apocalyptic version of the city, as some weird shit went down in the fictional world within the main character's head. With everyone dead, you can go pass the barricade without any trouble, and you can keep going right from there; on the way, you'll pass a house that will have a purpose in version 0.01, but it's simply empty in 0.00. You eventually enter a building where you find an Anon, who will then attack you as one of the Nightmares. Goddess Instead of heading to the post-apocalyptic city, you can instead just make a stop in the town or head straight for the tower. There's no Labyronia maze bs, just a straight up walk to the Goddess boss battle from there. Walkthrough (Effects) Computer To get the Computer effect, head down from where you are connected from the spawn point, where you have to get into a mandatory fight with a Hate Mail before proceeding to a strange looking tile; alternatively, you can bypass the Hate Mail by taking a teleport that goes directly behind it. You are brought to a red version of the Computer World if you step on the tile, where there are Hate Mails roaming around in patterns. Head down and move past the Hate Mails and you will obtain the Computer effect in a folder. However, you will be ambushed by two Hate Mails and a healing Pointer enemy if you head back; this ambush can be skipped if you simply wake up right then and there. This might be fixed in version 0.01 but I think it's hilarious if I keep that around. Maybe give an official acknowledgement in-game. Hero The Computer effect is necessary to get this effect. On the way to the mass of teleports for the path to the RPG Maker world, there's a tile similar to the one that brings you to the red version of the world. Stepping on it would take you to a separate platform in the area, with a lone pillar with text on it; without the Computer effect, it can't be read, but if you have it equipped, it will bring you to a separate area with a hologram display. Trying to interact with the hologram will ask you for a password, which can be found by talking to the number NPCs with the Computer effect equipped. Since you're reading this, I might as well tell you that the password is 3958. This will bring you to a dialogue tree that will enable you to unlock a gate; this is the gate that would normally stop you from entering the lonely house in the RPG Maker world. If you head there, you can enter the house where you can find an NPC using the default Ralph sprite, who will mutely award you with the Hero effect. Enemy Guide Notes *The dialogue for the boss battles will be changed for version 0.01. *One of the houses in the town and the lonely building in the post-apocalyptic city will also gain a purpose in version 0.01. *The NPCs in the City are based off of the Elsen from OFF. *The Anon enemies are a combination of a 4chan anon cariacture and the icon for anonymous bloggers on tumblr. *The Hero was originally going to be a bonus boss fight but the developer changed their mind. In version 0.01, there will be changes concerning him. Gallery Red World.PNG|Red version of Computer World city.PNG|Talking to an Anon in the City. hero appreciation.PNG|Talking to the Hero with the Hero effect equipped. apocalypse.PNG|Apocalyptic version of the city. Category:Walkthroughs